HER BODY
by erin.korvin
Summary: Possible One-Shot. Post RE5. Chris muses over his feelings for Jill. Please R&R.


Her skin, so smooth and pristine under his touch. Her scent, sweet and fresh like lavender. Her hair, soft and silky through his fingers.

He watched her sleeping form next to his, facing the other way and peacefully resting on his extended arm and fingers intertwined with this. He watched her still body rise and fall with each breath, and carefully leaned over to study her face in the moonlit room. His eyes wandered over her delicate features, and noted the color returning to her once pale face. Her hair was also longer, and more brown. Behind her closed eyelids he could imagine life coming back to her penetrating grayish-blue eyes. But her lips...her lips had never changed. Still full and soft as ever before.

He slowly ran a finger down her arm, studying the tiny scars along the way. They were earned, fighting alongside him mostly, as he remembered how she had gotten each one. Leaning down, he followed his finger's path with a trail of kisses, stopping at each one a little longer. One for a small knife cut, one for the light bullet graze, and one for the cut on the back of her shoulder from one of those...things in Raccoon City.

Her body pulled in as a light breeze made its way in through the cracked window, so he pressed himself against her naked back and wrapped wrapped his arm around her bare stomach, stroking his thumb in circles softly against her skin. Drowsily nestling his face behind her in the crook of her neck, he took in a deep breath and looked out the window, collecting his thoughts.

His handsome features illuminated in the light next to her body in the dark room. On the surface, he was a man of considerable build, a tall frame, and boyishly good looks. Above all else however, he was a man of integrity. His loyalty to his comrades, and an unbreakable determination to make the world a better place in his absence led to the utmost praise from his peers. But underneath all that, there lied a sense of dread. Years of fighting. Countless battles. Hundreds of lives lost. They had all taken a toll on him. His tiredness showed in his eyes, and the constant stress and worry he felt were etched into his face. It would only be a matter of time before he was needed elsewhere.

His blank expression continued looking out the window, before wandering over to the wall next to it where numerous awards and pictures hung. Happier moments were displayed throughout the various frames. Ones with his parents when he was a child, several of him and his sister at birthdays and ceremonies, a few with late STARS friends, and some of beautiful landscapes he had taken during his many travels around the globe. There was also a picture of him and the beauty sleeping next to him enjoying a beer at a bar with flashing smiles on their faces. Memories that seemed like they were from a lifetime ago made him yearn for a quieter life.

He wanted to live somewhere without the constant fear of attack. Or a place he could take her to on a vacation, instead of a mission. Some place where he could simply live out the rest of his days, without leaving her to go on separate assignments.

But that day would never come while there was still a job to do. He carried the burden of responsibility heavily on his shoulders.

He looked apologetically at the woman beside him, who had stood by him for so long, through so much. He wanted so much for her. A life beyond what they had. He wanted to give her peace, a family, a house, and to grow old with her. He wanted to give her his unwavering attention, his devotion, his heart.

Their shoulders brushed as she rolled over and murmured his name, wrapping her leg around his and her arm around his chest, stroking the side of his stubbled face. He placed his hand over her smaller one, and gently placed a kiss on it before laying it on his chest and wrapping his fingers around it. Her tingling breaths along his bare chest sent him a comforting reminder that she was alive - a reward he didn't take for granted.

Chris sighed and leaned his forehead against Jill's before closing his eyes.

It gave him comfort to know that she already knew she had his love. That would have to do for now. Their time would come when it was supposed to, and he would wait patiently for it to arrive.


End file.
